El Prisionero en la Niebla
by deshi136
Summary: La historia detrás de la liberación de la prisión de Vindice de Rokudo Mukuro desde el punto de vista de Fran


Título: "El Prisionero en la niebla"

Antes que nada, el cerebro detrás de esto es mi gran amiga Sgt Pepper; quien me pidió que publicara este pequeño one shot. La historia pertenece a ella; yo solo me encargo de publicarlo, con autorización suya. No esta de más decir que KHR pertenece a Amano Akira; quien tiene sus respectivos derechos.

* * *

Llevaba un rato tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, exhausto por su gran hazaña.

¡Claro que era una gran proeza! Haber engañado a base de elaboradas ilusiones a esos raros carceleros. Vindice no era la gran cosa, su objetivo se había cumplido.

¿Are? ¿Maestro, te quedaste dormido? –

Dejó su tamborileó para girar la vista a la cama en dónde reposaba Mukuro Rokudo. Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió ligeramente, con pasos firmes, pero cautos, se acercó a aquel tipo y lo examinó más de cerca. Casi pierde ligeramente el equilibrio, maldito sea aquel gorro ridículo que usaba, símbolo de su papel como sustituto de Mammón, dentro de la agrupación que era Los Varia. Sujetó dicho gorro con ambas manos, temiendo despertar a su maestro, aunque era poco probable, se le veía tan agotado en su lecho.

Fiuuuu… La libramos, Sishio.

_Iba a ser un día horriblemente extenuante, eso era. Ese pensamiento predominaba. _

_Mendokusai… - _

_Sin duda, sin contar el hecho de que estaba saltando de la vista del estúpido capitán de estrategia (por no contar el mismísimo Jefe –al cual ni le importaría, seguramente estaría ocupado en sus tonterías, propias de un líder-) era un día difícil. Cansino._

_Fastidioso._

_Era el día acordado. Ejecutar la estrategia sería pan comido, eso pensaba._

_Después de todo, él era un ilusionista. _

_Y Vindice una prisión de alta seguridad… Tragó, ligeramente nervioso. Era toda una proeza ciertamente. Un sujeto cómo él era más bien los de tipo tranquilo. De cualquier modo, sino se apresuraba, M. M. seguramente iría a importunarle con su parloteo sin sentido._

"_Mukuro-chan esto… Mukuro-chan aquello…" Esa mujer era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, incluso sin proponérselo._

_Todo Kokuyo estaba reunido ya. Con pasos flemáticos se unió al grupo, listos para llevar a cabo su estrategia: La liberación de su líder, Rokudo Mukuro, de Vindice._

_Apenas y se les había escapado a los Varia, esquivando la pregunta de Lussuria sobre a dónde iba y qué haría –a veces el raro de los lentes se tomaba muy en serio su papel de "Madre"- esperando no ser necesario para alguna actividad. De cualquier modo, era necesario contar con su maestro si es que querían enfrentar óptimamente a Byakuran._

_Seguía con su paso lento. Joshima, el más entusiasmado del grupo, exigía al resto apresurarse. Sin duda Ken ni-san era muy impaciente. Chikusa murmuró algo, seguramente una reprimenda para que el rubio se callase. Reclutar a todo Kokuyo era más bien fastidiante, pero para objetivo se necesitaba más que sólo de él. _

_Francamente era más por llevar aliados que porque le pareciesen útiles. Es decir, él, el ilusionista, haría la parte de engañar a las momias asombreradas de Vindice, el resto solamente era para pelear por si algo salía mal. Sólo ellos podían ser "confiables" (siempre entrecomillaba esa palabra, pensando que, a diferencia de Los Varia, al menos con el equipo tenían en común el objetivo de liberar a su líder, mientras que con Los Varia era más bien un conjunto de personalidades discrepantes, cuya jerarquía estaba basada más bien en su carácter –por eso él, el chico flemático, era un "bebé" dentro de ese grupo- que por otra cosa) _

_Sus pensamientos y el crujir de las ramas a su paso era lo único que podía escuchar. Caminar entre la nieve era algo dificultoso por aquellas épocas, sentía los ligeros escalofríos de invierno, pensando que su Shishio debería pasarla terrible en ese tanque de lo que quiera que fuera ese líquido. _

_Y ahí estaban, en la entrada principal de la Lóbrega Prisión de Vindice. Todo el espectáculo empezaba al momento de que uno de los guardianes giraba la cabeza, notando la presencia de extraños. Todo comenzó justo ahí._

_Para ellos, los Vindice, poco había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Si bien era verdad que Byakuran tenía gran poder ahora y que las familias estaban casi extintas, y los restos de éstas huían y se refugiaban subterráneamente, ellos seguían en su función de ser la autoridad máxima dentro de la mafia. Incluso habían apresado a un miembro de las Seis Coronas Fúnebres. Aún con todo el poder sobre la Familia Millefiore, ellos seguían siendo la autoridad para aquellos. _

_Pero sí, había ciertas concesiones para con la actual familia más poderosa. Lograr la libertad de Ghost había sido una negociación extenuante más no imposible. Byakuran mandaría por él y ellos lo entregarían, como se había acordado. _

_Fran hurgó dentro de sus bolsillos, calmadamente, cómo si realmente no tuviera prisa. Bueno, tampoco era buena idea mostrarse nervioso si lo que quería era que los vigilantes no tuvieran sospechas. Extrajo un papel que desdobló cuidadosamente, mostrándoselo a uno de los guardias. Era, sin duda alguna, una orden firmada por el mismo Byakuran, que autorizaba –y garantizaba- que aquellos podían llevarse a Ghost sin problemas. _

_El guardia les examinó de pies a cabeza: Sin duda era el uniforme de los White Spell el que portaban aquellos, todo parecía en orden._

_Las ilusiones ópticas eran básicas para cualquier guardián que se especializara en ello. La vista es el primer sentido y el más fácil en ser engañado, Los Vindices lo sabían y es por ello que eran muy precavidos al respecto. Fran aspiró calmadamente, pensando que, después de todo, haber hecho una pose estaría de más. _

_El sentido de la vista estaba más que hecho._

_Las ilusiones con más grado de dificultad afectan al resto de los sentidos. No se puede confiar simplemente en que solo por lo que los ojos pueden percibir basta. No cuando Los Vindice conocían bien su propia prisión._

_Paso tras paso, aquel pasillo confinaba a los de recién ingreso, a la izquierda los más peligrosos, resguardados bajo tanques que les inmovilizasen._

_Izquierda. Unos pasos. Los números de las celdas. El prisionero en cuestión. Fran tenía que ser ágil y contemplar todos esos datos raudamente. Un débil crujido se escuchó al abrir la celda de Ghost. Fue desatado y librado de su contenedor. Incluso alguien como él, una corona fúnebre, estaba debilitado por el sometimiento de los carceleros. _

_Casi a rastras, los White Spell comisionados a llevarse a Ghost, cumplieron con su deber. Los Vindice se preguntaban si realmente aquél no volvería a causar tantos disturbios, pero en caso de ser así, no serían más ya indulgentes con los deseos de Byakuran. _

_Mientras, aquellos que salían de la prisión, no daban crédito a la aparentemente facilidad con que las cosas se dieron. Claro que a Fran, el autor de todas las ilusiones, el gran ilusionista, no le parecía así. No cuando aún le faltaba mucho –según su propio maestro- no se menospreciaba, pero aún no se alejaban lo suficiente como para poder cantar victoria. _

_Las ilusiones son como una especie de broma. Engañas a los sentidos. Un paso, direcciones, sentidos, todo ello partiendo de la realidad. Era como Mukuro decía. Al final, las ilusiones se vuelven parte de la realidad. _

Y sí, bien librados. Se preparaban para ir rumbo a Japón (confirmándole al descerebrado de Ken ni-san que, contrario a lo que pensaba, iban para apoyar a Los Vongola) y dejar reposar a Mukuro. Mientras tanto, Byakuran daba la orden a Iris de ir con sus subordinados por Ghost.


End file.
